


A Cycletreck Built for Two

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Cycletrack, Cycling - Fandom, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bicycle built for two, Civic Politics, Civic meeting, Gen, Holodeck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data accompanies Barclay on a historic holodeck adventure, trying to approve the cycletrack in San Francisco. Dedicated to the fine people at Bike Calgary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cycletreck Built for Two

Commander Data was worried for Lieutenant Barclay. He had been monitoring the Lieutenant’s holo-deck usage and it was far above normal parameters. The Commander did not want a repeat of the last Barclay holodeck disaster on his hands, when Barclay was going on “adventures” with many members of the crew. Data knew that Barclay would probably be using holodeck-2 in the next 15 minutes and decided to wait for him at its entrance.

Commander Data saw Barclay coming around the corner dressed in early 21st century clothes.

\- Lieutenant Barclay I have something to discuss with you.

\- Lieutenant Commander! Uhhhh, I really need to ge .. ge .. get somewhere right now.

\- Lieutenant we will talk now. I have been noticing an increased usage in your holodeck logs. I hope that none of the simulations you had with the holo-crew are happening again, ensign Lewis found out about what you did to his holo-avatar and asked to be re-assigned. The Captain has made it clear that no holo-escapades can be allowed to continue as it wouldn’t be respectful to the rest of the crew.

Lieutenant Barclay lowered his head. He had to finish this historical project that he had been working on.

\- Lieutenant Commander I assure you i...i...i...it is nothing like that. I was researching early 21st century city planning and thought some holodeck activity cou ... cou ... could be enlightening. You could j ... j... join me if you’re worried about the simulation content.

\- Thank you Lieutenant, I think I will.

Barclay smiled, he was glad that Data could join him on the final holo-mission of his research into the changes in cities during the 21st century.

\- Computer, resume simulation Barclay San Francisco Cycletrack

\- Resuming program: Barclay San Francisco Cycletrack

The holodeck doors open and Barclay and the Commander appear in front of the San Francisco city hall. Data is immediately rendered in early 21st century biking gear: a pair of runners, tight biking shorts, a “Bikes not Cars” t-shirt, and a pair of gloves and helmet in his hands. Barclay gulped as he noticed how fit Data was and how well he filled out his biking shorts. It seems Noonian Soong thought of everything.

A young women notices Barclay, starts waving frantically, and rushes over, grabbing his arm as she spoke.

\- Barclay you have to get inside right now! They are hearing public statements any minute. You have to be in there to present on behalf of the San Fran Cycle Co-op.

Data cocked his head, and turned to Barclay.

\- Lieutenant Barclay, what is the subject matter of this historic simulation.

At that same moment they could hear through the city council doors:

\- Are there any public statements on the San Francisco Cycletrack proposal?

\- There is no time Commander, I have to finish this!

Barclay rushed into the City Council chambers, and approached the guest speaker podium.

-I am here to speak about the proposed San Francisco cycletrack on behalf of the San Fran Cycle Co-op.

Data was confused, in the past Barclay used the holo suite to enact various depravities upon the other members of the crew. This was clearly not happening here.

-Honorable Mayor and council members.. I would like to talk to you about the benefits of having a cycletrack in San Francisco....

Barclay went on, showing a surprising amount of knowledge about the benefits of a cycletrack system, strongly pleading his case with the city council. Data was impressed by his accuracy and ability to speak without stuttering in this situation.

When Barclay was finished he took hi seat next to Data. His face was white as he listened to the deliberations of the city council. Data noticed his distress and put his hand on his back.

\- It’s alright Lieutenant, your presentation was very good. The motion has a strong chance of succeeding.

After two long hours the deliberations finished. The Mayor took the floor and called for a vote.

\- All those in favor of the motion to build the San Francisco Cycletrack say Aye.

A chorus of ayes erupted from the room.

\- All those opposed say nay?

Barclay’s heart leapt when he heard a few scattered nays around the chamber. He did it! He convinced the San Francisco city council to approve a cycletrack.

\- The ayes have it, the motion to build the San Francisco Cycletrack is approved.

With that a whoop went into the air from the meeting audience, the members of the San Fran Cycle Co-op started high-fiving each other, and patting Barclay on the back. When it had all died down, Data and Barclay left the meeting.

\- I’m impressed at your current choice in holo-study Lieutenant Barclay, cycletracks were an important evolution in urban transport. They helped our cities’ transition between an oil powered, grid locked, transportation system into the clean and efficient bicycle and mass transit system Federation cities enjoy today.

\- Thanks Data, could you imagine if San Francisco or Rylegh-4 had never adopted cycletracks? It would have taken them centuries to be the clean and lovely cities they are today. I’m glad you joined me today.

Data enjoyed his holo-study with Barclay. Archeo-urban planning was one of his many pursuits. He also wondered why Barclay had never had one of his earlier adventures with a holo-Data. He had an idea of how to learn more of this era and of the Lieutenant when Barclay tried to end the simulation.

\- Computer, stop the simu...

\- Computer Halt.

\- Affirmative Lieutenant Commander.

\- Lieutenant, Would you like to stay for a bike ride?

This surprised Barclay, he was very interested in staying in the city and enjoying the cycletrack, if only for a little while.

\- Of course Commander.

\- Computer, move simulation forward one year.

\- Affirmative Lieutenant Commander.

\- Computer, add a bicycle built for two.

\- Affirmative Lieutenant Commander.

A flutter ran through Barclay’s stomach, Data was one of the crew members he regretted not recreating in the holo deck before he was caught and reprimanded for his holo-deck use.

The double bicycle appeared.

\- Lieutenant Barclay?

Data held out his hand to Barclay. Barclay took it and started towards the Bike. He got to the front seat when Data placed his hand on the small of Barclay’s back.

-Let’s take a trip on a Cycletrack built for two Lieutenant.

As they mounted the bike and began their trek on the San Francisco cycletrack, Barclay was looking forward to where he hoped the trip was going to take them.


End file.
